Great Dad's Desperation
by Fujito-Goro-Aku-Soku-Zan
Summary: Follow Gohan through his adventures raisibg Pan. Watch and see what terrible mistake he makes.
1. Baby Born: Memory Remains

DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ or any of it's characters I wish because then I would be rich whatever enjoy.  
  
" Great Dad's Desperation"  
  
Chapter 1: " Baby Born: Memories Remain"  
  
It was a quite Sunday. This particular house though was not. With a new born baby crying every second. That's not all the people in this house are special too. For one the father of the baby is half saiyan. Saiyans are a race of aliens warriors that are lot stronger than humans. The name of this particular saiyan is Gohan and in his hands is his new born Pan. She is only a quarter breed. As gohan cradles his new born in his hands he thinks back to what his father had said. *Flashback* " Gohan infants are delicate. Be careful with Pan with your saiyan strength. " * End flashback. *  
  
Gohan tries to do it as soft as possible to get Pan to be quiet. ' It's seems like yesterday I witnessed my first death. ' * Flashback * " Special Beam Cannon!!! " Piccolo screamed as he sent his special ki attack at his rival Goku with an enemy in submission. * End Flashback * ' Witnessing my first death at that age. But it wasn't that bad I also gained a friend that day.' * Flashback * " I want my mummy!!! " little Gohan whined. " You won't have a mom to go home to if the saiyans destroy this planet that's why we're training to stop them. Now quit your whining and let's continue" Piccolo said to the frightened child. " Yes Piccolo-san " the child replied in a polite voice.  
  
' Not too long after I gained my friend did I lose him as he was trying to protect me. That day I saw 5 people die. Four of my friends and the enemy. Enemy or not it was a living life wasted That say my dead father came back to life. Not too long after I saw namecks killed ruthlessly by the tyrant Furieza. Then I saw the Ginyu Force killed. The next time I saw death was when we killed android 20. Then I saw a person that had the strength to fight but didn't want to die. His skull crushed by the genetically engineered creature Cell. The Through my own cockiness my father died for the second time. I had so many chances to kill Cell but I wanted to torture him for all the bad things he has done. Then when the smoke cleared he killed Miria Trunks in front of me. But then I killed him, I killed Cell. He was artificially given a life and I took it away. Even if it was artificial it still was a life. I had no right even for the people he killed I had no right to decide whether he should or shouldn't live. But still he would've killed more not thinking whether it was right or not. He would've killed me without regret. Then why should I have regret? Because I'm human!  
  
Then my dad game back to earth for one day. That day a saw some evil creation of a magician kill and eat people. He was killed by my father though. But the good side of the monster survived. Now I'm here with the girl I met in high school. She isn't so different she had witnessed the death of some one... her mom. I was the only person she talked to about her mom. Her mom died giving birth to Videl . Videl had found out when she was thirteen. Her dad had thought she was old enough to understand. Videl didn't take it well knowing she had killed her own mom. For a wedding gift I begged Master Roshi's sister to let Videl's mom come to Earth for a day. Videl was so happy and so was I, my happiness came from Videl being happy.  
  
But I have witnessed more deaths than Videl will ever. I saw a saiyan named Turles killed in front of me. I've seen a giant robot with the brain of a scientist killed by my dad. I saw my dad kill a " Super Nameck ". I was barely conscious because of the coldness but I saw it happen. My dad had to fight more androids created by Dr. Gero. I then killed the " Legendary Super Saiyan : Brolly ". But I didn't do it by myself my little brother and the sprit of my father. I couldn't see but I felt his ki. That wasn't the first time I killed some one without my dad's spirit he helped defeat Bojack and his crew of evil space pirates that ruined a perfectly good WMA. The chibi's had run in with Broly themselves. They had to fight his clone. With Krillin's help it was easy for them. Then when the incident with Janemba happen most of our dead foes came back but the were easier the second time around. Is it okay to kill somebody if they are already dead? They last strange thing to happen was when Tapion was here. He had a monster inside him that my " Super Saiya-Jin 3 " father took care of. I wonder if I'm harvesting a monster inside me with all the dark things I have seen? When will it be released?  
  
Well I have kill a lot of things in my life but I fianlly created one.' Noticing what he had said he looked down and realized that Pan had Fallen alseep. He gently his little angel inside her crib and gave her a small kiss on her cheek. He had created life after destroying so many and seeing so many destroyed.  
  
A/N: Review this please do you wanna see how this story finishes or should I give up from now instead of wasting my time? Tell me! 


	2. Developments

DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ or any of it's characters I wish because then I would be rich whatever enjoy.  
  
Chapter 2: Developments  
  
Gohan didn't want to go to his room cause he didn't want to wake Videl. But she probably wouldn't be that mad compared to the mood swings she had when she was pregnant. She would lay on him and force him not to move and if he did well let's just say it wasn't pretty. She would assume things that were bad about her. The point is that Gohan is glad that's over. Gohan went downstais to the couch. He laid down and placed a blanket over him self. He could finally get some rest.  
  
WAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
At least he tried. He pulled the blanket off himself and got off the couch. Gohan then rushed to Pan before she woke Videl up. When he got in the Pan's room he went over to the crib and lifted her out of it. Then he cradled her like he did before. But that was a bad idea because little Pan spit-up on him. He put Pan back in the crib and took off his blue gi. He then changed Pan's clothes and cleaned her up. He decided it would be better to stay with her so he could respond to anything faster.  
  
A few minutes after he had to perform his first diaper change. It happened when he smelled something bad hoping it was not what he thought it was. He easily accomplished this by reading parenting books and a quick late-night call to his mom. Chi-chi didn't mind the late-night call to help Pan, her new granddaughter something she dreamed about having for along time.  
  
Satisfied he changed his daughters diaper without disturbing Videl he once more tried to sleep. Gohan got his sleep and woke up to find Videl breast feeding Pan. This was the thing he looked forward to about having a baby. That week Chi-Chi volunteered to spend time with her granddaughter and let Gohan and Videl have some rest. She was used to this by now after having two kids. Gohan was able to go back to work and Videl was able to be annoyed by her father. Gohan owned a small diner that was popular with all the teens. It had a DJ and a dance floor and food and that was all he needed for the to money to start rolling in. Gohan didn't use his powers much so he often rode to work on his motorcycle.  
  
"How's the baby? "a man with blonde short hair asked.  
  
"She's great thanks for asking Chris. " Gohan answered as he arrived through the back door.  
  
"Not getting much sleep? "  
  
"That obvious? "  
  
"Yeah... well glad to have you back here and congratulations. "  
  
"What's been going on here this past week? "  
  
"The DJ phoned in sick, it's freestyle night, the delivery of soda has been delayed  
  
"I get back and that much has happened?!"  
  
"Only 3 things "Chris said trying to make it sound as if it's nothing.  
  
"It's okay I got everything covered. "  
  
After getting back to work and setting things straight Gohan worked well into the night. After closing up he left his diner called "The Lookout ". Without getting rest the week ended and Gohan was even more tired than before. Approaching the front door he heard Pan crying. As he opened the door he saw Videl with the baby. Trying to get her to sleep.  
  
"Hi honey."  
  
"Hello Gohan and how was your day? "  
  
"Same, Yours? "  
  
"Same. "  
  
* silence * ( except for the baby of course )  
  
Gohan walke over to Videl and Pan gave them each a kiss. Out fo no where the heard "Dada ". Videl and Gohan's eyes were wide. After weeks and their Pan was talking. Gohan sprinted at record speeds for his digital camcorder while Videl ran and got the telephone. For weeks they made Pan say the same thing over and over and never got tire of it.  
  
When Pan was 2 which didn't seem long after She was potty trained. At first nobody believed it when Gohan or Videl told them. But when the hear Pan say "I wan peepee poopoo "jaws wood drop. Pan never had had accidents. If she was ever close to having one though she would cry but hold it till she got to potty.  
  
By the age of three this girl was all over the place. She was quick too with a quarter of saiyan blood in her it. She would do the cutest things but Gohan would be their with his trusty digital camcorder.  
  
Goten and Trunks just adored Pan. But it wasn't always like that. At first they were so green with envy. After getting attention then losing it to a little baby the lost it. They went around doing everything. But when they heard Pan call their names there heart melted. Ever since then they always watched over and cared for Pan.  
  
A/N: I know I know this chapter sucks whatever. Just review Please. Now do you want me to give up with this fic? Tell me yes or no in review. 


	3. To School and Beyond

Disclaimer : It's obvious I don't own DBZ. Why should I bother? Is my name Akira T.? Am I rich and famous? Whatever.  
  
A/N: How do people make such long A/Ns? I can't think of a thing to say. Oh wait I think I might know one. MY LAST CHAPTER SUCKED! That's my opinion if you think dferently I would like to know. What ever on with the piece of crap thing I call a fic.  
  
**********************  
  
Chapter 3: "To School and Beyond "( crappy title eh? )  
  
As soon as Gohan moved out of his got an unexpected new friend. Vegeta. Of all people. Don't ask me how it happened the just... became friends. Maybe it was the free beer at Gohan's diner on "Adults Night " Which was for eighteen and older and way more successful. The point is that the friendship was definitely about the free beer. But the did have a lot in common... Beer, Smoking ( Yes Gohan is a bad ass and smokes A LOT ), Rock music, Bikes, sayain blood, and don't forget.... FREE BEER! But enough of that. Let's see how Pan does on her first day at school...  
  
"PAN! You're going to be late get dressed and come down and eat your breakfast! "  
  
" YES, mom! "Pan replied as she tripped down the stairs.  
  
She fell flat on her face. Then she got up brushed her self off and her way to the kitchen.  
  
"Pan, You're going to love first grade. The amount friends your about meet. The fun you'll have! And Pan will you please chew your food! "  
  
" Whatever mom. " Pan said stuffing toast in to her mouth.  
  
As Pan finished her breakfast which could easily be what any average person would eat in a week the walked out the door. They got in the car and drove off.  
  
"Pan seriously listen to me! I do NOT want your showing ANY of your powers to ANYBODY at all. Go it? "  
  
" Yes mom. "Pan said with a grin.  
  
"PAN! "  
  
" Fine. "  
  
"Promise? "  
  
" I promise I will not show anyone my powers. "Pan said as she rolled her eyes.  
  
Videl pulled up to the parking lot and parked her car. Then Videl got out and walked Pan to class. When inside Videl greeted and spoke to the teacher for awhile before kissing and hugging Pan good bye. After she gave Pan her lunch and said everything will be alright.  
  
Videl was sadly mistaken. Pan had the worst day of her life then. She had met no friends and certainly had no fun. She tried but she could not fit in. When Videl picked her up poor Pan was in tears. That day was the beginning of the worst five years in Pan's life. She kept to her self all day. She also started wearing black. At least she was the smartest person in all her classes. It was the only thing she could do to pass time at school. But it she wasn't completely lonely. She had Goten and Trunks. She also had both her grandfathers and her grandmother. Both her parents we there with her. With all that it was still five years of living hell for Pan. May be middle school would be easier on her.  
  
"PAN! ( This seems a little too familiar. )You're going to be late get dressed and come down and eat your breakfast! "  
  
" YES, mom! "Pan replied as she tripped down the stairs.  
  
' Why does feel familiar? ' Pan thought to her self as she fell flat on her face. Then she got up brushed her self off and her way to the kitchen.  
  
"PAN! How many times have I told you to chew your food? "  
  
At that moment an idea popped in Videl's head. ' Chi-Chi threatens Goku with food..... Bulma does the same to Vegeta..... It works with Gohan..... Food is a good weapon to get what you want from saiyans..... Pan maybe a quarter breed but still eats like a full breed.....'  
  
"Pan! If you don't slow down when eating your food you won't get any other servings. You got me? NO 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, or 6th helpings of food. Am I clear young lady? "  
  
Pan swallowed what she had in her mouth hard and gave a nod.  
  
"Good not eat up you're going to be late for the bus! "  
  
' Didn't she just tell me to slow down? '  
  
Pan ate up.....slowly and ran to her bus stop. There she saw a group of kids apparently her age waiting for the bus too. She walked over to them and sat down on the sidewalk. Pan then went into her book bag and pulled out her CD player. She put it on. Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder. Pan looked up to see a blonde girl with long hair about her height with grey eyes looking down and smiling at her. Pan took her head phones off to see what this girl wanted.  
  
"Hello, umm..... may I ask what you are listening to? "the girl asked.  
  
" Ya Marilyn Manson. "Pan shyly replied.  
  
" Really I love his songs. Which one are you listening to? "  
  
" The beautiful people. "  
  
" Wow! Really? That's my favorite song. "  
  
" You're kidding it's mine too! "  
  
" So umm... what's your name? "  
  
" Pan. "  
  
" That's a sweet name. Mines Tatiana... You can just call me Ana if you like though. Nice to meet you Pan. "^_^  
  
Pan finally met a friend. Just as she did though the bus pulled up and all the children went on. Pan and her new and first real friend Tatiana or just "Ana "followed all the kids on the bus still deep into their conversation.  
  
**************************  
  
A/N: Well third chapter. Please Review. PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyways on next chapter of  
  
GDD: Chapter 4: Friendship At Last- Pan now has a friend! Watch the Pan and her friend Ana in  
  
the adventures of middle school. Guys, gossip, and whatever the hell it is girls do. * Note to self  
  
find out what girls do before writing next chapter * 


	4. Friend Ship At Last Pt1

Disclaimer- Ok look I don't feel the need to repeat myself every chapter..... That's why this is THE LAST time I'm saying it. I don't own DBZ or any of it's characters. I DO own Tatiana and other characters mentioned that are not mentioned in DBZ. If you e-mail me I will let you use my characters. All I ask is you send my the website that they will be on.  
  
A/N: Don't tell me I'm writing this story for only 3 or 4 people. Come on there must be people reading that aren't reviewing. So please review I would appreciate it very much. Now on with the story.  
  
Chapter 4: "Friendship At Last "  
  
" So Pan what class do you have to go to for home room? "  
  
" 306. You? "  
  
" Wow same. "  
  
The bus pulled up to the school. All the children came running off. It was 8:30 and bell didn't ring till 9:00 so the girls had just enough time to explore. The first thing they did was find their home room. They found it without asking anyone. Then they decided to just walk around. They saw where the cafeteria was. They found they gym. They went outside to where they saw a huge group of boys playing basketball, football, soccer, and speed ball. There were a few girls playing too but just too not many. After thinking they knew where everything was they headed back to their home room class just before their bell rang.  
  
When they got there, there were only a few kids. They looked at the teacher she was tall and brunette. She had these glasses on but it didn't take away from how attractive she was. She wore a pink long sleeve shirt and a black mini skirt. She had a ruler in her hand and a stern look on her face. They took seats that were right next to each other. Finally they bell and students started pouring in the class. Next the teacher started calling names to see that everyone was there.  
  
Only two or three were missing on that day of class. Make that two were missing. A tall slim boy with long silver hair wearing a dark red t- shirt and baggy jeans strolled into class with out care. He was also wearing a silver chain and had his left ear pierced with a nice diamond earing( you know the type rappers wear). The teacher asked him his name. He replied but Pan didn't catch his name. The teacher then told him to take a seat. Pan looked at where the teacher was pointing and he was to apparently sit to the right of her. Then Pan felt a tap on her left harm she looked over.  
  
"You think he's cute? "Ana said in a whisper as she leaned over to tell Pan.  
  
"He's umm... "Pan blushed a bit.  
  
"Oh, I see you dog you! "  
  
The boy walked over to where he was told to sit and sat down. Next the teacher started calling up students to get their class schedules. Pan was called right after Ana. When they went back to their seats Ana asked what Pan got.  
  
"Do we have any classes together? "  
  
" Let me see. "Pan said as she took Ana's paper and studied them.  
  
"Why do you have such a big grin on your face? "  
  
" We have every single class together! "Pan relied wearing the trade mark Son smile ( Patent Pending ).  
  
"Ya right let me see that. "Ana said grabbing the two sheets of paper.  
  
"Holy shit! "Ana said as her jaw dropped.  
  
"Has that ever happened before... you know two students getting the same class schedules? "  
  
" I don't think so but I'm sure glad it happened to us. "  
  
Next the teacher announced that she would be giving out assigned seats. Luckily Ana was to sit in front of Pan. That was only because both of their last name began with S. Also luckily for Pan The guy she thought was cut was sitting in front of her. Because his name began with an R. It was Ryuku or something like that.  
  
Then the teacher introduced her self as Mrs. McAlevey. Finally the teacher went into along boring talk about the school year and things they would be doing and gave them their supply list and so on. It was enough to put anyone to sleep. Including Pan. Which is exactly what she did. Pan would've gotten away with it if she didn't snore like her grandfather. She was sitting in the back and she had it set up for her to sleep but she just had to snore. But at least she got a half an hour of sleep out of it before the teacher snuck up on her and smacked the ruler in her hand as hard as she could on the desk.  
  
Pan jumped up startled. She looked around trying to remember where she was. Then she looked behind her and saw Mrs. McAlevey looking down on her with a pissed off expression tapping her finger on the desk. Pan apologized then the class burst into laughter. The teacher didn't really care all she did was walk to the front of the class and continued her speech. From the speech Pan found out that Mrs.Alevey was the English teacher.  
  
The speech continued for another long 45 minutes before the bell rang. Next Pan and Ana had to go and meet there Math teacher. This lady reminded Ana and Pan of a toad. She was taller side to side than from top to bottom. Her names was Mrs. Wright. She had on a white long sleeve shirt and a pink skirt. That's pretty much how the day went. All they did was go to all their classes for a few minutes to meet their teacher and have a small. They also got their supply list and all.  
  
They then had to go and meet their science teacher. Pan and Ana thought he was rather hot. He had blonde spiked up hair. Which Pan though it looked like a much shorter version of Gohan's Super Saiya-Jin (SSJ) 2. That day he had on a plain T-shirt with the schools color and his team's number on it. Then he had long black pants and a pair of sneakers.  
  
"HEY!" Some kid suddenly yelled out.  
  
"Mr. H! My brother had you last year! Remember? Mathew Veladez. "  
  
"Ah yes I remember him. You you're his little brother eh? "The teacher replied.  
  
"Yeah. He said you drag raced. Is that true? "  
  
" Ya my cars on my computers desktop. You wanna come up and see? "  
  
Suddenly the whole class ran up to the teachers desk. All their eyes was on the monitor. It showed a picture of Mr. "H "standing and smiling next to a blueNissan Skyline. It had a vinyl of a dragon that looked exactly like Shenron. Pan thought that's exactly what it was. After staring at the car for a while the bell rang and all the students poured out of class.  
  
A/N: So umm ya.... This chapter sucked too any ways REVIEW. PLEASE. Oh and wooops I  
  
lied guess there were no guys and gossip and other girl stuff in this chapter.^_^ Will it be in the  
  
next chapter though? You'll have tune in next time on Great Dad's Desperation! Next time on Great Dad's Desperation: Chapter 5: "Friend At Last Pt. 2 ": What fun will happen after the first day of school? Plus Pan still has teachers to meet. 


	5. Friendship At Last Pt2

A/N: Another chapter to waste your time away. At least try and enjoy it. Oh PLEASE submit a review.  
  
Chapter 5: "Friendship At Last Part 2 "  
  
The teacher followed all his students to the cafeteria. He had to do it because the were sixth graders that needed to be shown their. Once he got their he lined the class up. Then he spoke for a minute but Pan and Ana weren't paying attention. When he stopped talking in all the other kids walked in too. Pan and Ana stood their for a minute not even paying attention. After they noticed they went inside and found a bench and took out their lunches.  
  
"What do you have? "Ana said as she was taking her lunch out.  
  
"Umm let's see. Oh just lunchables. "Pan said as she took out what she had.  
  
"Same. Damn we're just too much alike. "  
  
" Is that bad? "Pan Asked confused.  
  
"No, no no no! That's awesome! "  
  
" Oh okay. "^_^  
  
Then the two girls started some other senseless conversation. Not long after that the bell rang. The girls checked their schedules. They saw that they had to go to P.E. for their next. When they got there they had to sit down and listen to practically the same speech every teacher gave them. This teacher was an old guy with dark brown hair. He wore a sweet shirt that looked something like Mr. "H's "shirt. He also had on black shorts and a whistle around his neck.  
  
Pan and Ana as usual weren't paying attention because they were deep in yet another senseless conversation. All they heard were that they were to buy their P.E. clothes tomorrow and that it was $5 for the shirt and $5 for the shorts. Also they had a $2 lock fee to pay for their lockers which they would be assigned tomorrow. The girls looked around to see the people in there P.E. class. They saw a few people they had seen before. But their eyes immediately went to the white haired kid. But then just as she saw the him the bell rang for them to be off and meet their next teacher.  
  
Next the had to meet their history teacher. They walked in the class to see a muscular man. He had on a plain whit T-shirt and a pair of jeans. His hair was black and he had it combed back. When he turned around the girls saw it said wrestling couch. They girls figured that's exactly what he was. The girls took seats that were next to each other. When they looked on the board they saw his name "Mr. Kirishima. "Doing what they did the whole day they got a speech. Next they were handed their supply list and put in their assigned seat. As usual Pan sat behind Ana. As soon as that was done the bell rang and they were off to meet their final teacher.  
  
Their last class was art. The teacher was this tall blonde haired lady that certainly looked like a hippie. What gave it away was this medallion she had on. They went through the same procedure. Then the bell rang at last finally the first day of school was over. Pan and Ana went on to their bus.  
  
"Hey Ana? "  
  
" Hmmm? Ya? "  
  
" Umm do you want to stop by my house for a second? "  
  
" Ya! Sure why not. Let me just call my mom on my cell. "  
  
Pan's mouth dropped as she saw Ana take out a silver see-through flip screen cell phone. Ana flipped it opened and started to dial. Pan was amazed by the blue flashing keypads. She was dazed as Ana was talking on it. She did even realize Ana was shaking her. Finally Pan snapped awake.  
  
"Pan are you ok? "  
  
" Yeah it's j- j just that you have a cell! "  
  
" Oh you don't have one? "  
  
" No! I've been begging my mom for ever to get me one. She says I'm not responsible enough! "  
  
" Oh..... Well my mom said I can go over your place for a few minutes. But I can't be at your house for long because I have to go shopping for my school supplies. "  
  
" Oh ok. "  
  
Finally the bus pulled up to the stop. Pan and Ana got off. They headed for Pan's house.  
  
"Which way is it? "Ana asked.  
  
"That way. "Pan said as she pointed out the direction.  
  
"Mines that way too! "  
  
So they headed down the sidewalk. Pan turned a few corners. Finally pan turned onto one of the driveways.  
"Is your house anywhere close to here? "Pan said as she was  
digging in her pockets for her keys. "Yeah it's unbelievable  
close! "  
  
" It's not next door or across the street is it? "Pan said as she stuck the keys in the keyhole and turned it.  
  
"No, no it's not that close but almost. You'll see. You can come over tomorrow, if you want? "  
  
" Absolutely! "Pan said as she opened the door.  
  
"MOM! I'm home I've got a friend over! "Pan heard a dish crash. Suddenly Videl appeared and grabbed Ana's hand.  
  
"Hi. What's your name? "  
  
" Ana. "  
  
"Great nice to meet you Pan has never brought a friend over since..... since..... she has never brought a friend over! Oh my god let me get you two some cookies and milk! "  
  
Then Videl ran off mumbling to her self how happy she was Pan had a friend over. Just as she ran off Ana fainted.  
  
"Mom I think Ana needs a bucket of water she passed out! "  
  
" What? "  
  
Videl came out with the cookies and milk. She sighed, went to the living room to put down the milk and cookies then came back out. Videl easily lifted up Ana and carried her over to the living room. She then laid her down on the couch.  
  
A/N: So yeah to you all out there it seems this story has no plot but trust me it does. Don't worry  
  
just read on. Anyways REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please I beg you anyone that read I get down on my  
  
knees for you to review!!!!!!!!!!! ( Crap still no gossip. A little but a little bit of guys.... I  
  
suppose. ) * My longest yet! I feel so proud! ^_^ Anyways I only hope to make them longer!  
  
Your probably all think ' Oh boy he wants to waste more of our time! ' Hehhehe.  
  
Next chapter on Great Dad's Desperation- Chapter 6: "WMA "- Why did Ana faint? What  
  
adventures will happen at school? Oh ya and there's a World Martial-Arts Tournament coming  
  
up!?!?!?!? Only next time on Great Dad's Desperation! 


	6. WMA

A/N Finally some it's about to happen.... Some action I've gotten request to put some so I though  
  
I would slip it in with the plot. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 6: "WMA "  
  
" Huh? Where am I? Pan is that you? "Ana said as she started to regain consciousness. All she saw was a blurred image of Pan in front of her. Her head was spinning.  
  
"Are you ok? You just passed out. "Pan asked in a worried tone?  
  
"Yeah I'm ok. It's just that I had this weird dream. I dreamt your mom was Videl Satan the "Great Hercule Satan's daughter! "  
  
" Umm Ana? My grandfather is not so great and my mom is not a Satan anymore she's a Son.  
  
"What? "  
  
" Hi nice to meet you I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you pass out! It's so wonderful Pan finally has a friend! "Videl said in a cheerful voice.  
  
"Wow! Mrs. Videl so nice to meet you I'm a big fan you and your dad! "Ana said as she shot up off of the couch.  
  
"Oh really? "Videl asked surprised she had so many fans.  
  
"Yes, you are a role model to every female! "  
  
" Oh come on there are better! "Videl blushed a bit.  
  
"Would you like a cookie? " Videl asked.  
  
"Yes, please. "Ana said as she took one out of the tray.  
  
Suddenly a ringing went off. Ana pulled out her phone and answered it. After a few yeses she hanged her phone up.  
  
"Sorry Pan I have to go and buy my school supplies. Thank you for the cookies and milk Mrs. Videl. "Ana said as she waved good bye. She then headed for the door.  
  
"Would you like me give you lift? "Videl asked.  
  
"No thanks I live really close. "She said as she made her way out the door.  
  
"Pan I'm so happy you have a friend. Now we have o go and buy your school supplies. "  
  
The next day of school was similar to the first day. All they did was get graded for the school supplies. Pan and Ana purchased their P.E. uniforms and bought their lock. They were also assigned their P.E. lockers. Also the teachers handed out text books for the students to carry home. That was pretty much the day.  
  
Ana had invited Pan over for a few minutes. They just talked for a few minutes inside and then Pan said she had to go. Ana's mom said she would like to take Pan to her house to meet her mom. Once she dropped Pan off she was surprised to see that Videl was Pan's mom.  
  
The next day after school Goku and Goten stopped by to train with Pan. Trunks came by looking for Goten. Then so did Vegeta and Bulma.  
  
"Kakarot! Is it true you are entering the upcoming tournament? " Everybody's favorite sayain prince questioned.  
  
"Not just me! Goten and Pan are entering too! "  
  
" Tell me Kakarot why do you want to enter the tournament? "  
  
" Because some really strong has entered. "Vegeta snorted.  
  
"Goku! "A familiar voice yelled.  
  
"Oh hi Bulma! "Goku looked at his aged ( really really really aged) friend.  
  
"Don't hi me Goku! No one hears from you for 5 years! "Bulma yelled in rage.  
  
"Sorry been training. "Goku said wearing his Son trademark smile ( patent pending )  
  
"Goku I want to fight this guy you say is soooooo strong. "  
  
" My son will enter too. "  
  
" What?! NO, I'm busy the day of the tournament! "Trunks argued.  
  
"Do or I'll cut your allowance in half! "  
  
" Fine. "Trunks pouted.  
  
"Now then Pan and I have to get back to training. "  
  
" For what grandpa? "  
" I entered you in the World Martial Arts Tournament. "  
  
" WHAT!? But you didn't you didn– Oh forget it. "  
  
And so they trained. Till the day of the tournament. Which was the next day.....  
  
The next day Goku was at the drawing with Fat Buu.  
  
"Pssts. Buu, can you use powers to choose what numbers the fighter gets? I want to be paired up with a certain someone but I also want the both of us to be at full power. "  
  
" Okay. "Buu replied in his weird childish voice.  
  
Buu gives Goku number 3 and the mystery fight number 4. Goku then reveals that this fighter is none other than kids Buu reincarnation Uub.  
  
"This is the line up for today's match! "The announcer says over the loudspeaker. "Round 1: Pan vs Wild Tiger, Round 2: Goku vs Uub, Round 3: Narig vs Captain Chicken, Round 4: Goten vs Buu, Round 5: Trunks vs Odecoski, and Round 6: Vegeta vs Nok Nok. "  
  
With Nok Nok annoying Vegeta, Vegeta sends one of his weekest blow at him knocking teeth out. Nok Nok falls on the floor unconscious with blood pouring from his mouth in liters.  
  
"Paramedic I think Nok Nok here had him self a little accident. " Vegeta called out woth a grin. Obviously he was disqualified.  
  
" Will fighters 1 and 2 please come to the ring! "  
  
Wild Tiger has been continuously annoying Pan since they drew their numbers. He still continues to bother Pan as they walk in to the. Pan ignores him as she searches the audience for Ana. She finds her and hears her routing for Pan even though she had a worried look upon her face. Finally Wild Tiger's annoyance got to Pan. As soon as the announcer gave the word to fight Pan bitch slapped Wild Tiger sending him flying across the ring. Pan the dashed towards him and caught him by the head and swung him to the other side of the ring only to fly head first into Pan's left shoe. That last blow broke Wild Tiger nose but Pan kept on elbowing and kneeing Wild Tiger.  
  
The audience was silent as Pan relentlessly beat her foe. Finally Pan allowed Wild Tiger to fall near to the edge of the ring. Pan slowly walked up to him. When she got to him she stood there a second before kicking Wild Tiger straight into the bleachers. More silence feel on the huge crowd before Ana started to chair. Soon enough the whole crowd burst into applause.  
  
Next the announcer calls for Goku and Uub as paramedics rush their way to an unconscious Wild Tiger. Pan decides to rest. She doesn't even bother to watch her grandfather about to beat up a skinny kid with a mohawk. Soon though Pan hears that her granddad just took off to train with this kid up in the lookout tower. The only thing Pan sees is Captain Chicken and Nok Nok running for their lives as the ring was getting destroyed. Pan made it just in time for the good byes.  
  
With only four fighters left Trunks decides to quit leaving only three. Goten and Buu battled it out an already destroyed arena. The fight was so fierce that the fighters were spilling blue blood because it was coming out so fast before it had a chance to touch oxygen. Eventually it started to turn red. Punches were flying fast. The audience was loud. Even though Goku was gone everyone was still filled with joy and excitement over the fight between Buu and Goten. Finally the chubby Buu lost a tough battle to a Kamehameha Wave.  
  
Now all that was left was for Pan and her uncle to fight.  
  
A/N: Yeah Yeah Yeah! I know Pan was supposed to be four when it happened but it's my fic so I  
  
can do whatever the hell I want. Just R&R.  
  
Next time on Great Dad's Desperation. Will Goten come out victorious or will he be shamed by  
  
his niece? Find out next time on Great Dad's Desperation-Chapter 6 "Who's victorious? "  
  
Anyone who saw the last episode of DragonBall Z # 276: Goku's Next Journey, then you know  
  
who the winner is. 


End file.
